Batman's Orange Robin
by Wawa4me
Summary: A series of shorts based on Naruto becoming Robin in Tim's stead. Rated T because I don't know what will come up later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Day and Night**

Bruce studied his youngest son as he shoved large spoonfuls of cheerios into his mouth in a matter of seconds, unaware of the milk that dripped down his chin and his father's stare, though by this point Naruto wouldn't have noticed if Bruce had started talking. The blonde was off in his own little world thinking about his eldest brother's return a month from now, he could hardly wait. Bruce sighed, setting his black coffee and Newspaper down, there wasn't anything particularly noteworthy. Batman beat up a couple burglars; put Scarecrow behind bars for the hundredth time; saved a few dozen people from Joker's twenty-some 'misplaced' bombs and was still being called a murderer.

Okay, maybe it was a bit more busy than usual, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Bruce supposed now was as good a time as any to start Naruto's training, plus he wouldn't have to worry about Naruto's reaction to his ….. eccentric nightlife. That was one thing he could always count on, Naruto's love for superheros.

It wasn't obsessive like his love for the salty soup that was Ramen, nor was it off-handed as his love for cereal. Which could be proved by the sight in front of him. Naruto found interest in each hero's fighting style, personality, morals; he'd always had a knack for reading people. It was strangely analytical of Naruto, who usually jumped head first into about anything, but he held a certain respect for these people. Most likely explained by the early memories of his parents, and their traumatizing deaths.

The uncaped crusader waited for Naruto to swallow before speaking aloud. "I want you home directly after school today." This shook Naruto from his trance as he went to protest. A bemused smile makes its way onto Bruce's face, Naruto's selective hearing never ceased to amaze him.

"But Dad!" This was another trait Naruto was well-versed in, whining. Now this was a practice you would expect of any kid, but the blonde that sat at the very expensive red oak table with Mr. Wayne seemed to know just how to phrase things to get Bruce Wayne's unusually long and experienced fuse gone in no time. "I wanted to hang out with my friends, go see a movie."

The dark haired man only raised an eyebrow, not falling for the lie, he had no doubt his son only wanted to make the long trip to the Ramen stand on the other side of Gotham, eat a few hundred bucks away, and come back in time for his poor attempt at homework and five or six hours of Samsung's 170' inch glowing box.

"Directly after school Naruto." Standing up, the blonde sighed while picking up his bowl of cereal and wiping off his chin.

"Master Naruto, the items you requested have arrived and are waiting in the car." Alfred poked his head through the kitchen door from the foyer, face calm and collected.

"Sweet!" Naruto cheered in an instant as he rushed out to the car, snatching his bag off the floor. "See ya Dad!"

Bruce watched him go before turning to Alfred. "Do I want to know?" He asked.

"No sir, I'm afraid you don't." The faithful butler left to deliver the Wayne family's newest addition to school. Bruce stood and headed towards his grandfather clock. He'd have to baby proof the Batcave.

Naruto must have sensed that this matter was to be taken at least half-seriously, because, for once, he was home on time. Alfred waited with Naruto in front of the grandfather clock. The blonde's face was a sight to see when the clock moved aside. Alfred guided Naruto forward and followed him down.

Shocked, Naruto followed silently, eyes as wide as saucers. The stairs led to a pathway that surrounded the caves upper walls until the walls hollowed out revealing a large space and a handful of stairways leading into darkness. He could already tell he was going to have a lot of fun exploring this place.

Alfred continued leading the blonde down the steps, ignoring the mid sized pathway, onto what could be considered the caves 'ground level'. Bruce swiveled around in the chair he resided in, leaning on one arm of the chair. He remained dressed in a light blue button up top and black work pants. He silently observed his son from his spot in front of the bat-computer, seemingly amused.

Taking in the large computer, Naruto twirled around until his eyes rested on a large glass case that held a couple different specific costumes. The blonde was effectively rendered speechless. Naruto turned to his father and opening and closing his mouth several times. He After a while Bruce spoke; smirk prominent on his face.

"How do you feel about becoming the next Robin?" He asked

Naruto gave Bruce a large grin. "Is that even a question?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Training**

Naruto glared at his father from his spot on the ground. Sweat ran down his face and bare chest as continued his curls, he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. Bruce had begun working his son hard from the moment he'd agreed to take up the position as Batman's sidekick. From curls to martial arts to cartwheels, Batman wanted Naruto strong and flexible, holding off on weapons for the time being. Naruto didn't yet have the patience to learn how to use a grappling hook, or a bow-staff, which seemed to be the weapon of choice for each Robin. Excluding Jason.

But Bruce had noticed the additional work in his training lately, the blonde was seeing results, and he worked harder for them every time. Even though Naruto had a ways to go before he'd be able to even think of leaving the cave in a robin suit at night, he didn't seem to have any trouble training, memorizing each criminal, and learning the core aspects about Batman's strategy.

Naruto had taken to the strategy fast. Analyzing and adapting to a situation came easily for him so he excelled. Studying villains, weaknesses, strengths, blueprints, facts, gravity, mechanics, the subjects easily imprinted into his recently discovered photographic memory.

He mentioned it to his adoptive parent and Bruce had immediately picked up on it. Teaching Naruto how to use it to his advantage.

Again Bruce found himself holding back from teaching his son everything he knew. Naruto had already been exposed to most of the horrors of this world, but he could wait a few more months before experiencing everything. Naruto was still his bright young son and Bruce was desperate to hold onto that for as long as he could. Just in case it changed him. Naruto had enough on his plate anyhow.

The blonde still needed to keep his grades up to continue to learn and train in the night with his father. He was currently hiding his science test score from the Bat.

Alfred came down the steps holding a tray of tea and a cold glass of water for the training sidekick. The jasmine tea aroma filled the cave, pulling a snort from Bruce when he realized that smell wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

Naruto finished his last curl with a huff before dragging himself to the water Alfred supplied. He took a long sip allowing the cold water to soothe his parched throat before he proceeded to dump the remaining water over his head in an attempt to cool himself down. Bruce and Alfred smiled at this action, sharing a look.

"Hey dad" Naruto accepted a towel from Alfred and turned towards his father. Glancing up at the glass show case holding Nightwing's costume. "This means Dick is Nightwing right?" A connection between the first Robin and Nightwing had never been officially made, but after the Robin-in-training had spotted the extra suit in the batcave's glass case he'd begun to suspect.

The blonde had been ecstatic upon learning his eldest brother was even more of a superhero than he already believed him to be. Taking up his brothers mantel as Robin meant hard work and dedication, and that was exactly what Naruto was going to give.

"What do you think?" The dark knight typed away furiously at the computer before looking up after the alarm went off. Naruto rolled his eyes as his father stood to leave to capture whoever it was that had just escaped from Arkham and Naruto had no doubt it would keep his father out all night.

"Oh and Dad?" Bruce glanced back, questioningly. "I may or may not have failed that science test." With that Naruto flew up the stairs and to his bedroom to shower.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed revenge was something everyone loved, Naruto thought. Literally _everyone_ was after revenge for one reason or another, except maybe the joker. That was why Naruto was the only one in the Wayne house who stood unaffected by the sight in the batcave.

Now Naruto had seen pictures before, so he knew perfectly well who was standing right there, he just sighed, he'd only been released from the hospital two days ago. Honestly, couldn't this have waited, at least until tomorrow at noon instead of 1 am? Who was he kidding, this was the Batfamily, sleep was a foreign concept.

Richard just stood there, he could barely comprehend what was happening, his mind muddled and confused so he didn't move as the bullet came speeding towards him. Batman tackled him to the ground, and was up again standing defensively in front of him.

"Looks like you haven't changed, you always did love Richard the best." His voice rang through the Batcave, met with silence.

Naruto tiredly rubbed his eyes, wrapping the superman bedsheet tighter around himself. It really was way too early for this. "Bats-" Naruto's voice was cut off by another gunshot, and it whizzed past his ear. Frozen, he glanced behind him and then back to his attacker.

"Jason." Batman called, his voice on edge, the Batcave was currently a danger zone and Jason was an unknown.

"Found a new son 'Batsy'" Red hood's voice was taunting as his posture changed and he swung his gun around his finger. Giving a cackle he aimed his gun towards Naruto, the ploy obvious. Stopping he turned his head to study the superman bedsheet the tiny blonde was wrapped up in before lowering his weapon. "Nevermind, I approve."

Batman glared, the man in front of him was unstable, with an injured Naruto and unconscious Nightwing behind him, he had very limited options. "Jason-"

"No, I prefer Red Hood now! You see, ever since my death, all I thought about was revenge, on the joker, on you. You never even tried to save me!"

"That's not true Jas-"

"My name isn't Jason!" The scream rang through the cave, and the bullets that followed pierced Batman's shoulder and knee, more than a few ricocheting through the cave. Walking closer he surveyed his former father, body lying on top Richards. "How fitting." His voice was soft as he held the gun to Batman's head. "You die protecting your little birdie. After this, I think I'll finish off the joker." His mask shifted, signifying a smile.

Nothing happened. In fact, there was so much of nothing it just became a very long pause, as Batman stared, incapacitated, up at Jason, and Jason down at him. Richard groaned, loudly and blinked awake, entering the situation tensely, before stopping realizing the down right strange situation. It was Naruto that broke the silence, appearing out from behind Jason.

"What are you two waiting for? I paralyzed him." Naruto was tired and waved the tranquilizer dart in his hand around. His utility belt was strapped around his hips and he found his foggy mind silently thanking his father's surprisingly useful paranoia. It took a second before Richard took action, gently pulling himself out from under Bruce, and cuffing his paralyzed brother to two separate poles. He then ordered Naruto to help Batman to the table and start on clean up while Alfred made his way down.

As Alfred stitched, the eldest brother found himself wearily relaxing into a chair before looking abruptly towards Naruto. "Where'd you get that dart?"

A shrug. "Was in the utility belt, I didn't have the gun but I figured it would work just as well. I knew I had a few, oh and I found my math homework while I was looking. I knew I didn't leave it on the desk!" He called towards his father who still silently stared at Jason.

A silence settled in, as they waited for the dart's effect to fade off, none of them seemed to have the heart to give him the antidote, that and well, Naruto was just too plain drugged up, tired, and lazy.

A few hours later into the morning Jason slowly moved his head up, stretching and flexing as his body became his again. The cuffs that held him to separate poles clanged alerting the rest of the family he'd begun to unfreeze. Voice hoarse, Jason tried to forced words from his mouth, unable to bring himself to glare at the small blonde who lay asleep half falling out of the chair Batman often worked in. Sneaking up behind him unnoticed was hard, as much as he hated to admit it, the boy was good.

"Jason." Now Batman, he could glare at. The bat walked closer, his eyes narrowed and there was a clear sheen of hurt. Jason, looked away. It wasn't possible. Bruce had never loved him, he was only hurt he'd tried to kill Richard.

There was a loud bang as Richard dropped the metal tray he was carrying, and Naruto startled awake, flipping out of the chair and into Richards waiting arms. He sighed as he realized his youngest brother was awake, and it would probably lead to something he'd witnessed many times before.

The situation always went something like this. Someone had a stick up their butt, and it seemed near impossible to reach them, then Naruto fell into the situation, usually quite literally, and talked them to death. Then 'poof', they'd start changing in the following two weeks. But Dick or Bruce always seemed to have to deal with the aftermath of Naruto's frenzies, as he destroyed the foundations on which people had built their entire lives upon.

"Hey! Shorty" The voice was hoarse filled with an emotion no one seemed to be able to place.

Naruto stood, brushing himself off before looking around to realize Jason was talking to him. The tiny fourteen year old went ballistic. There was no way this, this, revenge _mongrel_ could be talking to him. No one would dare to talk to the great whiskered saint like that. At least that was what Bruce, Alfred and Richard had come to a general consensus was what the screeching meant.

"Get your tiny rear-end over here." Naruto begrudgingly stomped over, seething, and about to give his brother a piece of his mind. "Listen I don't know what your problem is, but I was in the middle of a very important event-"

Naruto had just about had it, he was also on drugs so his attitude and general life management might have been significantly disrupted changed a bit. Unconsciously slipping into his home language, he went postal. "Damare! Anata ga fukushū no nochi ni iku no o yamete, anata no o shiri kara honō tobu bō o hipparunaraba, anata no chichioya ga anata o aishite iru koto o jikkan suru jikan o mitsukeru kamo shiremasen." The rest of what he was saying was lost to Richard, but he'd seen this process enough times, though maybe not exactly like this, to know the basics of his youngest brother was saying.

Jason, having recently come from Japan, understood all of what was being said. But he was still in shock from the 'Aniki'. Where did that come from? There was no reason for the blonde in front of him, he still had yet to learn his name, would be calling him that.

"Oi. Oi!" Naruto waved a hand in front of Jason's face. "Aniki! Seriously, why does no one listen to me!" Placing a hand on his hip he might as well have flipped his hair with his hand to complete the picture. He sighed, as if _he_ were the one who had to deal with nincompoops. "We're talking about how stupid revenge is. Keep up." The speech continued on for an hour longer. But the point had already been made, and later on Jason agreed with Richard. There was something to be said for what they liked to call "The Naruto Effect".


	4. Chapter 5

**A/N: I completely forgot it was Thursday... Anyway here's a slightly longer Short from me!**

 **The Naruto Effect**

"Hey, uh, Bat's?" Batman turned from the blood test to see Naruto pulling at his butt. "I think I have a wedgie…." The bright suit sat tighter around the blonde's hips and legs than it ever had Richards, the cape dragged behind him on the ground, to the point where Naruto nearly face planted as he walked towards his teacher. It was clear the pant legs had been rolled up and the arms and upper body were far to loose. Naruto had always excelled where Dick hadn't and dragged where Dick flourished.

"Plus, these colors look horrible and are way too noticeable. What if we just make it orange?" The blonde put his hands on his hips, it was clear he thought it explained everything.

"If you don't mind me saying mater Naruto, orange doesn't suit your cause either." Alfred concluded, it seemed Naruto was far too predictable. Which was funny seeing as one never could tell with the boy. Alfred huffed, looking at the spot he'd previously cleared minutes ago for the tray of tea he brought down in contempt. It was cluttered again, with tinkerings and notes Master Bruce never seemed to keep in order when onto something.

"Ah, but orange is different see-" This speech was a long time in coming. Orange afterall was a _large_ part of Naruto's life. It encompassed his soul, it was his very being.

"We'll get you a new suit." Batman stated cutting off the speech he'd heard for the past four years. He was getting somewhere with this cure, and there would be hell to pay if he couldn't finish it tonight.

"What? You can't give him a new suit! The Robin suit is iconic! It needs the colors, you can't just up and change the symbol." Dick whined as he appeared on the veranda above.

"And blue isn't a big change?" Dick scoffed at his father's remark, turning his head away.

"Dick!" Naruto yelled he ran towards his elder brother, making it about five steps before he face planted. He picked himself back up, finding himself, seconds later in his brother's arms; cape fluttering to the floor behind him. Richard spun Naruto around in circles, equally excited to see his younger brother again.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Dick ruffled the blonde's hair, glancing back up to Batman he started down the rest of the stairs. Richard had decided to start stopping by once a week from now on, after what _happened_ two months and a half ago. He had been more than happy to follow up his father's actions, Jason doubly so. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that the bullies had been taught a lesson.

"Oh! You'll never believe what happened yesterday!" Naruto shot off on his rant with his brother's full attention. Granted he only caught about half of what was actually said but when you joined the list of Naruto's precious people you learned to piece it together.

Batman sat back and let his son finish his first paragraph, cutting him off as he took another deep breath of air readying for the second. "Naruto is about to start practicing in the new Robin suit. However is would seem he needs a new one. It's time for the Robin suit to use black and gray."

"What!?" Nightwing squawked. He was not about to let Batman single-handedly break Robin's reputation, the colors stood for something! Thus begun the inevitable fight between Nightwing and Batman. The two could fight for hours, and while Naruto wasn't fully recovered, he still had it in him to stop the two before they began to pull at strings they'd regret, lately there had been an edge that wasn't usually there. But he would do his very best to steer them away from the nearing abyss. They were after all, his precious people.

"I'll settle for a suit that fits, maybe with dark red and black." Naruto rushed out, talking loud enough to be heard over their arguing. "But at least _one_ thing needs to be orange." He added as an afterthought. He still had moral standards when compromising.

Bruce stopped to look at his youngest son who stood, fists clenched and eyes worried. There was still a visible bruise creeping up his neck, out from under the suit. A heavy sigh escaped his mouth, quickly drawing all attention in the room. Lifting off his mask he allowed himself to relent just this once. Relenting, he seemed to be doing a lot of that with Naruto around, the boy pulled at his every heart string and simultaneously his nerves.

"Tonight we'll take off." He stopped. "I expect double from you tomorrow Nightwing, and even more training for you Naruto. Now go." Turning to go he felt a sudden pressure at his back. Glancing back revealed a closed-eyed blonde. Opening his eyes he gave Bruce the biggest smile he could.

"Stay." It was obvious Naruto had always seen past Batman, to the man who picked him up, dusted him off and gave him a family. The blonde had a way of making people throw caution to the wind, rethinking the principles their whole life had been built upon. It seemed he had his father figured out from the start. There was a long pause as they watched each other

"Alright." Naruto let go, stepping back and running off to go change, slipping on the cape that was on the ground. Whining he stood up, gathering up the fabric. Fighting in this suit was going to be pain in the butt.

Bruce changed, heading into the living room Richard and Naruto were avidly playing games in. Noticing him his elder son held up a third controller. "Come on Dad, you know you want to." Bruce froze at that. Richard had a soft smile on his face, silently communicating an entire speech. Giving a rare smile he let go.

"Why the hell not?" He joined his sons, slowly becoming entranced in the game. They played for hours, and for all three it was over far too soon. Naruto found himself yawning into sleep and Richard soon after.

Bruce wondered if Naruto had even realized he'd seen through the front his father put up most of his life. His youngest son never seemed to stop smiling. Never stopped caring. Never gave up. Never stopped driving him up a wall and through the roof, but Naruto did that to people, and that was why he utterly loved his son.


	5. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry guys I've had the play, so I've been incredibly busy. Also does anyone even read theese. I always make them super short on purpose**

 **Robin-o-rangs**

They had the new suit, Batman had agreed to allow the underside of Robins boots to be orange, although it was a faded orange Naruto spent another two weeks of training for. Bats had a paranoia around the color, something about giving away his position while crouching, Naruto was too busy sulking about the extra training. But today, was finally the day. Today he started training with different, unique, weapons.

Batman had finally settled on three choice weapons Naruto would primarily be using. Overall, no normal weapon should ever be put into the Naruto's hand, Batman had determined almost immediately, so he set to looking into other unique weapons that Naruto wouldn't kill himself with almost instantly.

The dark knight had chosen the Kakute, it was an iron ring with spikes. When facing inwards you could grab your foe and use pressure points, an art Naruto had learned almost immediately. He wasn't built to be a heavy handed fighter. Facing out it you had spiked lining your fist. Poison could be easily attached and the weapon was generally used to quickly take down was strange for a robin to be using, but seemed to suit Naruto's needs oddly well.

Next on the board was a gauntlet of sorts. It allowed for a tiny piccolo looking weapon to be attached and detached from it. The gauntlet gave an easy switch between the type of darts, poisons, and other concoctions. Naruto had similarly excelled with darts and projectiles in general, and he after working with darts for at least a year he'd never stuck himself, a surprising fact to say the least.

Finally, and with much hesitation, Batman had chosen was a spin dial. It had nine wires that sped out individually upon command, and could be used for a multitude of purposes based on the magnet, hook, or any other interchangeable piece needed. It would take a lot of training to learn how to properly use it, and Batman was sure he wouldn't reveal all of the uses immediately, but he knew the tiny blonde was up for it.

Running down the steps, Naruto stopped sharply in front of the tray Batman had set out. Alfred, Richard, Jason, and even Wally followed close behind, quite intrigued by the new weapons, one one, except Alfred, had seen before. They'd just come down from the tea and cookies Alfred had made that afternoon for all the guest, and the violent argument avid discussion they were having about what weapons would be presented.

As Batman explained each weapon in detail, and it was clear he'd put a large amount of thought into this, but he put a lot of thought into anything. His extreme paranoia and everything. After he finished they all stood silently, and it seemed to build. Of course, one can always count on Naruto to drastically cut it.

"What about Robin-o-rangs?" Jason burst into laughter, turning into a little boy and rolling around on the floor, Richard only gave Batman a harsh glare, and Batman sighed. Clearly they had this conversation before.

"Naruto, we use bat-o-rangs. You've trained to specifically-"

"How about in orange?"

"Naruto we've talked about this. Orange is not-"

"No we haven't talk about _this_. Come on! They would be so cool! Dad you know it's not like it would be that hard to change it to orange, it probably be cheaper than anything else, ya' know? We don't have to change them to look like birds or anything, that would be hard to throw, but like in orange, it would be different. If that doesn't work I would maybe, possibly, slightly, only a very slim chance, consider changing it to red-"

A sigh. "A dull red and calling them Robin-o-rangs, is that all?" Richard look shocked before continuing his glare at his father. He silently wished he'd been a miniature Naruto when he was younger, maybe then he could talk the stick out his father butt. Then again, this was Naruto, Dick wanted some semblance of normalcy in his brain, and to keep some love to any color other than orange. He also seriously doubted he could live off a Ramen diet.

Naruto gave a similar sigh, It seemed to have taken a lot of effort to give up the orange. "Alright. Dull red. Deal."

"Okay." Batman suddenly brighten, if he could do such a thing, a scary smirk crossing his face. "Why don't we start on your training. Jason, boxing ring with Wally, now. Richard, why don't you join the two of us." The simultaneous groans of fear that followed only further please Batman's ears.


	6. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry guys, schools coming to a close and unfortunately it takes priority. Anywho enjoy!**

 **Sasuke**

School had become much easier. He wasn't quite sure what had caused it, but now people talked to him. It wasn't just formalities, or even to get close to Bruce Wayne's son, no it was because they wanted to. They wanted to. His head had slowly started to clear up and his training was paying off greatly. He aced his classes, and he seemed to find the time to do everything.

Somehow he could make it to Ichiraku with friends, because he had friends now, and a movie. Afterwards they'd head to his house and start on homework before giving up and moving on to playing video games and stuffing desert into mouths. Cayleb and Kiba sometimes stuffing extra cookies up their shirts. Finally he'd head downstairs for training and, maybe, if he was there, spending time with Jason.

He only came over every so often, Richard frequented about twice a week and a training or two. The house became lively and there was never a dull moment, Naruto had decided he didn't need anything anymore. He could live like this for the rest of his life, he'd be just fine. oF course it was the day after that, that everything exploded.

The day started out with a breeze, he was dressed and out the door, late, but when wasn't he late to school. Russian talked about folk songs often used in the language, so it was rather hilarious listening to the class decapitate the language with american accents and catchy tunes. Then Gym.

He didn't know why he'd never noticed him before. Every girl swooned over him, and he was a star player on every team he played for. Always on the opposite team of Naruto. He asked Shikamaru, who rolled his eyes, too tired to look at Naruto incredulously as Choji and Kiba were. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto studied the black haired, prince. Everyone surrounded him, begging for his attention. He was totally a jerk. "Oi!" He yelled marching forward on a whim Sasuke glanced over at him but rolled his eyes and turned around. "Hey! Pay attention to me jerk!" Grabbing his shoulder Naruto pulled Sasuke to face him

"What?" Sasuke glared harshly at his assailant.

Naruto hesitated. He wasn't honestly sure why he was angry, it was more like something from inside was telling him to be angry. "I'm gonna beat you so hard today, your gonna look like a prune!"

Sasuke just stared, mouth open, and eyes wide. What was this boy doing? He'd literally come from out of nowhere to offend him, and call him a prune? He hadn't said anything, heck he hadn't even thought anything. In fact he was quite sure now he barely knew the name of the boy in front of him. And Itachi told Sasuke he was uptight. Well he might as well respond to the crazy imbecile who seemed to rather like yelling in people's faces for no reason. He was clearly- well- a blonde. Who threatened someone by calling them a prune? Surely he could come up with better insults than that. "Idiot."

Okay so maybe it was a bit short. It got the point across, so Itachi could shove a -

"Who're you calling an Idiot, Jerk!" Sasuke smirked.

"You, idiot. I'd like to see you try. Last I remember you couldn't shoot a hoop for your life."

"Hey! I-" Shikamaru pulled Naruto from the confrontation, which had quickly grabbed the whole gym's attention, over to the other side of the court where the rest of the team was gathered.

"Seriously Naruto?!" Kiba half yelled, which was a rather normal volume for him. " You just walked over there, were you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No! He's just a jerk who totally going down. Come on we should warm-up. There's no way I'm losing to the Jerk over there." He glanced over at Sasuke, who was talking to some red-head. Slowly a smirk made it's way onto Naruto's face.

"Has anyone ever thought about how Sasuke's hair looks like a duck butt?" The whole gym went quiet and it was with little chagrin Naruto realized he'd shouted this out rather than to Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Cayleb.

Sasuke turned around slowly, glowering before sprinting towards Naruto, moving to punch him in the face. Naruto simply dodged the following four punches, and caught the kick sent at him before flipping Sasuke over and catching his chin and gently lowering it to the ground. Naruto couldn't help but look a little surprised at himself. He's never been that good.

All he could remember was catching punches and kicks from Jason, Richard, or his father. Occasionally he would get a hit, but he still wasn't often on offense. His reflexes had never been this honed.

That's Stupid. Something told him. Those three are highly trained after years and years of experience, of course you're going to struggle against them. Other people don't have that kind of training. That was true. He supposed he should stop and recognize the progress he'd actually made compared to normal people.

Suddenly he was being pulled off Sasuke and pulled into the principal's office by the teachers. Within the next minutes he and Sasuke sat waiting in the office for the principal to finish his calls to both of their fathers. Sasuke turned to Naruto, a slightly puzzled but annoyed look on his face. "How'd you do that?"

Naruto turned to the Uchiha and tilted his head in confusion. "How'd I do what?" He asked confused.

Sasuke sighed before moving to fully face Naruto in his chair." How'd you flip me like that, and still manage to keep from slamming my head?" Naruto shrugged, restrained slightly by the cuffs that had been put on both of them.

"I don't know, I kinda just reacted."

"What do you mean you just reacted? That was not just a reaction, tell me how you did it!" Sasuke was clearly a mix between frustrated and super interested.

"I just flipped you and caught your head." Naruto popped off the cuffs and stood up rubbing his wrists slightly before glancing at the boy beside him. "Want out?"

Sasuke could only nod his head in surprise before watching as Naruto quickly produced a make shift key and uncuffed him. Following the blonde out the window he slipped down the side of the school and up to the roof before climbing across a tree that led off the school grounds and safely onto the sidewalk.

Naruto held up the wallet he sneaked from the principle and they looked at each other with smirks spread across their faces. Pointing to the Ice cream shop near by they entered with glee, ordering large amounts of Ice cream and skipping to the park to enjoy the rest of the day.

The two made their way from one side of Gotham to the other, avoiding the more crime-filled parts, but then most of Gotham was crime-filled. For a school day, it was filled with cookies, video games, four animal rescues, twenty chess games, three slides, two swings, and a ping pong table, it was quite a good one. It wasn't until Alfred pulled the Limo up beside the two at the pond the day really came to a close.

It was right before leaving Naruto decided to turn around and ask the question long on his mind. Holding his pinkie out he cocked his head to the side. "Partners in crime?"

"Partners in crime? And a pinkie promise? What're you, five?"

"Aw come on Sasuke. Don't be such a party pooper." Sasuke glared at the extended finger as if it was repulsive, but he had to admit today was fun. Begrudgingly he lifted his finger and hooked it with Naruto's.

"Fine."

"You gotta say it!"

"Naruto-"

"Say it!"

"Alright alright already, Partners in crime. Happy?"

Naruto just smiled before waving to Sasuke as he ran to the Limo before looking back. "Need a ride." Sasuke only sighed and stepped in the vehicle with his new found friend annoyance.


	7. Chapter 8

**Kidnapped**

Bruce was terrified, and rightly so. Naruto was somewhere in the midst of these streets in the hands of Gotham's residents. He trusted Naruto, he knew he could take care of himself, he at least had the sense to wear his utility belt out that morning. In total honesty, he could've taken Naruto out with him for his nightly runs three months ago and the tiny blonde would've been just fine. After Jason though, he was putting _anything_ up to chance with his sons ever again.

Nightwing landed next to Batman on the roof. "I've looked every where and I- I- Oh god I can't find him." Distress filled Nightwing's voice as he ran hand through his hair, and glanced around the streets surrounding the building.

"He isn't here." Batman ordered the Batmobile next to him. "Check the streets to Blüdhaven, Alfred keep in touch with Gordon and get me in touch with Superman and anyone else from the League, I'll head down to metropolis and check the roads. Jason, anything new?"

"Not yet, I'm gonna continue past the southern limits onto the back roads leading towards Dalmen city." Even Jason sounded stressed and worried.

"Let me know if you find anything." With a flurry of his cape Batman was in his vehicle and driving off.

Superman flew outside of the Batmobile, looking through multiple buildings at a time. "I still don't see any sign of him Bruce. He was only walking, he can't have gone that far." The words, though meant to be comforting, came out puzzled and riddled with hidden concern. "I know you don't want me to ask this but what happened between the two of you? Is it possible he could have runaway?"

"Nothing happened!" Batman took a sharp turn, flipping switches a little more aggressively than usual. "Absolutely nothing happened!"

"Bruce I know you probably don't want to admit it but it might give us a clue-"

"Nothing happened _Superman_." Batman growled out. He glared from his seat in the Batmobile. An audible sigh left Superman's mouth knowing he probably wouldn't get anything out of the caped crusader.

"Are you sure? It really might-"

"I'm not lying Clark." His voice was softer now, filled with distraught emotion. "Truly, nothing happened at all."

It was clear Batman was frantic and lost. Bruce; was frantic and lost. To him it was Jason all over again, and his gut was telling him Naruto was in serious danger.

"Alright." Superman's voice was calm and understanding. It was in moments like these Bruce really treasured Clark's friendship, Clark communicated so much empathy with a single word. Addressing the rest of the bat family, Superman cleared his throat. "I don't think he's in metropolis. But don't worry, any of you, we will find him."

Naruto was terrified. He knew that leaving the house this morning without telling Bruce wasn't the smartest idea, but he really thought he could catch the criminal who had been defacing his locker this morning. He had a whole plan and everything. Except on the way to school he'd been mugged, which wouldn't have been a problem except it wasn't just any old mugger. It was by the penguin, who had caught him and sent him with his goons to be delivered to a center outside of Gotham that would keep him until Bruce payed for him back.

Naruto escaped from the trunk with little problem because they hadn't bothered checking under his jacket, a serious problem with their security if you asked Naruto. So with his utility belt Naruto was out of the trunk within a minute after he'd woken up. Except he had no idea where he was. It was going to get cold eventually so Naruto picked a direction and started walking.

When Naruto thought about it, it was a mistake to sneak out of Sasuke's house three days ago and not put his utility belts tracker back in it's spot when he got back. He absent-mindedly wondered if Bruce would be proud or upset he'd done it without Bruce noticing.

Naruto shouldered his jacket, the cold was starting to settle in and the sky had turned to a purple-red. He glanced around at the trees high above him, at some point he'd turned onto a dirt road with a sparse forest to his right, he could faintly see a house through the trees. Gathering his courage he set out towards it.

He put a few rocks in his pocket just to be safe, but with his utility belt he'd most likely be ready for anything anyways. The house was less a house and more a fancy ranch style home, it looked to be a country home Bruce might buy and rent out if he randomly decided he liked the county or for the purposes of keeping up his playboy façade.

Slowly he headed up the road, around the circular garden and up the marble steps. _Don't idiot. There's a bad feel to this place._ Naruto brushed the words away, this was hardly a house from a horror movie. After ruffling his hair and shaking, up his clothes he proceed to ring the doorbell. It took a few moments before a young man, around Jason's age answered.

"Hello, suppos' your on the run from somin' huh?" He had an accent Naruto couldn't fully place, it sound like a mix between western and something european but it mixed in such a way it was hard to tell. "We always get a bunch, herd here like Zeb-ras."

Naruto cocked his head at that. Zeb-ras? Talk about talking funny. _Stop being rude ya' twit. You talk funny too._ He shook his head, where in the world were these thoughts even coming from?

"I was hoping to find a place to crash for the night." If the guy was gonna call him out on it, he might as well get to the point. What was that saying? Don't look the gift horse in the mouth. _And that saying totally fits well with any of Batman's principles._ Shaking his head again, seriously what was with the strange thoughts, they did have a point though. Naruto would have to be extra careful.

"Zach, love. Who's at the door?" A woman who looked to be in her mid forties answered the door and for some reason Naruto felt the creep factor raise about three notches. She glanced at the small child in front of the house. "Oh! Another guest, we have another young girl with us right now, why don't you come in. You look all disheveled and dirty, probably hungry too. Zach and I do just _adore_ company." She ushered Naruto in without a second glance.

"Lil, give im' a bit o' space. He only just got here, no need tah bom'ard im' just yet." Zachary pushed the door closed, locking it with an audible click which only served to send shivers down Naruto's spine.

The two accepted Naruto into the house without question immediately making space for him next to the girl that poked around his age, she looked at him with wide curious eyes, studying him and poking at his jacket and clothes. When their creepily accepting caretakers had moved into the kitchen she finally spoke.

"They're creepy yeah?" She unconsciously scooted closer towards him, glancing from the kitchen to the door in which he had come from. Naruto only nodded as he warily glanced around the room. He couldn't quite put his finger on what is was. But something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

"So what brings you here?" The girl asked, leaning on her elbow.

Naruto took a moment to consider his options. He'd already created three viable plans to escape with her and five for just himself. Batman would have come up with more. Still she seemed trustworthy enough. "Running away, you?"

"I was done with the newest foster home." Naruto gave her a strange look but she only shrugged. "What's-"

"Oh dear child!" Lil exclaimed giving the girl next to him a smile. "You must have manners, you don't just go around asking people personal questions." Placing down a bowl chicken salad, and a bowl of mashed potatoes. Zach brought in the green beans and blueberry pie. Naruto gave Lil a funny look, how was that personal? He shrugged it off.

Lil reached out and grabbed the plates from in front of the children, serving the children equal portions of all the food. "Eat up!"; she smiled. "If you eat everything I'll give you a big slice of pie, maybe even two for extra veggies!" Seating herself the two adults began eating, while the girl next to Naruto looked deep in thought, poking at the chicken.

Naruto stabbed into the chicken and lettuce going in for a bite. "NO!" The small girl beside him roared knocking the fork out of his hand and glaring at it in disgust as it flew across the room. For a few moments there was silence.

The girl turned her eyes slowly towards their captors, face morphing into horror. "We have to get out of here." She whispered before all hell broke loose. Zachary lunged for Naruto, who tackled the girl, and was already pulling out batarangs. Lil growled as one hit her in the arm.

"Fine. We'll do this the hard way."; she smiled.

Naruto scrambled up pulling his partner along with him as he ran into the kitchen, yanking on the handle of the screen door. It was locked. Improvising he picked up the toaster and threw it at the window. Jumping out the glass hole he ignored the glass he felt lodge in his foot and kept running, dragging the girl behind him.

A gunshot resounded and Naruto pulled them both to the ground, the tall grass temporarily hiding them. "On the count of three we're going to run to the right for three seconds and then go back down. Each time we get up I'll let you know what way we're going." Naruto whispered and the little girl only nodded.

Within a few minutes they'd reached the forest and ran, Naruto trying to head back the way he had came by going the long way around the house back through the sparse forest and down the road, keeping in the trees. When he felt they'd gone far enough he slowed to a stop.

"Oh god." The girl said. Holding her chest and collapsing onto her butt. "That was a lot of running." She picked up her feet and winced. "There's totally glass in my foot."

"Mine too." Naruto eased himself down next to her unhooking his utility belt and fishing around in it. Pulling out bandages, cream, alcohol and tweezers. "So what was that all about?" He asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that was definitely not chicken." She shuddered and looked at her savior with a look that told him was wasn't getting any more info on the topic.

"Let me treat your foot." Naruto reached out but she slapped his hand away. Holding her hand out instead.

"I've got it, I have way more experience with medical things than you do anyway."

"How would you know?" Naruto asked pouting, and reluctantly handing over his supplies. She gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Because of how you hold those tweezers." She glanced down at what he'd given her. "You have any swabs or stitches in that magic thingy of yours?"

"Magic thingy?"

"You just pulled a ton of stuff out of there I don't think should ever be able to fit in there."

Naruto shrugged pulling out what she had asked for. "I don't know, Da-, er, my trainer just gave it to me and it kinda just fits…" Handing it over he watched intently as she worked on her own feet, clenching her teeth. "I have pain killers and some food too." He said. "But there for adults."

"Then what's the point of having them?" She growled, giving him a threatening look. "Pain killers are pain killers. Water?" Naruto shook his head. "You have food, pain killers, weird boom-a-rang things, and alcohol, but you don't have water?" She gave him a glare but swallowed four pills and handed him the same before setting to work on her foot.

An hour later Naruto was pulling himself upright testing the weight on his foot. "We need to keep moving, we aren't that far from their house, and I can't get far enough." The girl nodded and lifted her self.

"I never did get your name." She said dusting off her dress and combing her fingers through her oddly colored hair.

"Naruto." He held his hand out. "Yours?"

"Sakura." She shook it. "Looks like we're stuck together huh?"

Naruto smiled. "Well let's be friends."

Sakura scoffed and began to fit her sock back over her foot. "What do you think me taking that glass out of your foot was, kindness? It's not like escaping death together causes bonding or anything." Setting off in a slow hobble she called back. "You coming or what?"

Shaking his head Naruto scrambled to catch up with his friend.


	8. Chapter 9

**Found**

 **A/N:** **It's been a long while guys, just an update their are some plot changes in the last Chapter.**

Naruto and Sakura only got about two miles before Sakura physically couldn't walk anymore. When the two of them sat down Sakura unwrapped her feet to treat them, she applied more salve and new bandages.

"How do you know so much about medicine?" Naruto inquired, head adjusted so he could peer over at what she was doing from his spot next to her.

"My aunt taught me, and I read a lot of her medical books." Sakura pulled her bloody socks back on to her feet an motioned for Naruto to move so she could take a look at his feet. "She died a week ago, I didn't want to stay with my uncle, so I left." She paused when she finished unwrapping his foot, then quickly moved to unwrap the other one.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Uhhh, your feet are completely healed…."

"WHA?!" Naruto gave her a wide eyed look. "How is that even possible?"

Sakura only shrugged. "You tell me, you're the one who's been pulling super crazy magical stunts for the past few hours."

"Throwing a toaster through a window is hardly magical." Naruto rolled his eyes and gave Sakura a flat look.

"No idiot, avoiding bullets, pulling random things out of your tool belt and now healing in a matter of hours." Sakura had already realized Naruto was strange the moment she met him but in the past few hours she had begun to rethink her whole life. She was seriously starting to consider magic a real thing.

"Maybe it's just luck?" Naruto really had no idea.

"You sir, are in some serious trouble." The voice was harsh and angry. Naruto turned to see Jason behind him, and Sakura yelped.

"Naruto! Who the hell is that?"

Jason snatched Naruto off the ground, yanking him into a hug. "Thank god you're alive." Naruto said some muffled words into Jason's jacket, arms wrapped around his neck.

Jason set Naruto down, doing a quick once over to make sure the small blonde was alright. "Who's pinky?" He asked, jabbing his finger at her. Sakura scoffed.

"Pinky?" She rolled her eyes "Please I've heard better F*** Face." Jason's eyes widened some and gave Naruto a smile.

"Oh boy I like her."

"Oi! Pervert, I'm not anyone's play toy." Sakura stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms.

"Jason, this is Sakura, she saved my life. Sakura, this is my brother, Jason." Sakura stuck out her hand with a suspicious look, which quickly turned into a smirk. "I have a feeling we're going to get along just fine Jason, just fine."

Naruto grumbled. "Can we get back to the part where I was kidnapped and we we're going to go home?"

Jason glanced at Naruto and raised an eyebrow. "Kidnapped? Are you sure you didn't run away?"

"I'm pretty sure I would know what happened to me Jason!" Naruto complained.

"Whatever you say kid. Now let's get you two back to the house before Bruce actually has a heart attack and Alfred kills someone."


End file.
